1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to computer networks, and more particularly, to securing private communications between networked computers.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is an increasing need for security in communications over public and private networks. The expanding popularity of the Internet, and especially the World Wide Web, have lured many more people and businesses into the realm of network communications. There has been a concomitant rapid growth in the transmission of confidential information over these networks. As a consequence, there is a critical need for improved approaches to ensuring the confidentiality of private information.
Network security is a burgeoning field. There are well known encryption alorithms, authentication techniques and integrity checking mechanisms which serve as the foundation for today's secure communications. For example, public key encryption techniques using RSA and Diffie-Hellman are widely used. Well known public key encryption techniques generally described in the following U.S. Patents: U.S. Pat. No. 4,200,770 entitled, Cryptographic Apparatus and Method, invented by Hellman, Diffie and Merkle; U.S. Pat. No. 4,218,582 entitled, Public Key Cryptographic Apparatus and Method, invented by Hellman and Merkle; U.S. Pat. No. 4,405,829 entitled Cryptographic Communications System and Method, invented by Rivest, Shamir and Adleman; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,424,414 entitled, Exponentiation Cryptographic Apparatus and Method, invented by Hellman and Pohlig. For a general discussion of network security, refer to Network and Internetwork Security, by William Stallings, Prentice Hall, Inc., 1995.
In spite of the great strides that have been made in network security, there still is a need for further improvement. For example, with the proliferation of heterogeneous network environments in which different host computers use different operating system platforms, there is an increasing need for a security mechanism that is platform independent. Moreover, with the increasing sophistication and variety of application programs that seek access to a wide range of information over networks, there is an increasing need for a security mechanism that can work with many different types of applications that request a wide variety of different types of information from a wide variety of different types of server applications. Furthermore, as security becomes more important and the volume of confidential network transactions expands, it becomes increasingly important to ensure that security can be achieved efficiently, with minimal lime and effort. The present invention meets these needs.